I'll come back when it's all over
by Michiru Sinclair
Summary: After FFVII, before ACC. Cloud still needs help overcoming his depression. Tifa is trying to be as much help as she can... but has Cloud's mind gone too far for her to handle? Contains TifaxCloudxAerith, rated M for psychological triggers and smut.
1. Chapter 1: Tifa's Comfort

**Summary: After Final Fantasy VII, before Advent Children. Cloud still needs help overcoming the mental stress after the falling of the meteor and Tifa is trying to be as much help as she can... but has Cloud's mind gone too far for her to handle?**

**Author's Note: I haven't written FanFiction in YEARS... Constructive Criticism would help :)**

PoV of Tifa:

"Cloud... Cloud?"

Cloud awoke from another one of his "daydreams" to find Tifa standing over him. She was originally smiling at him, but that smile quickly faded once she saw him drift back into consciousness.

"It happened again?"

No words came out of Cloud's mouth, his head moved in just a slight nod. He wasn't sure what provoked Tifa to wake him, and he didn't want to know. Tifa sat down on the edge of the bed that Cloud was laying on. A worried look crossed her face, but she quickly shook it off, trying to smile at Cloud. "Listen, it'll all be okay... you just need time, you know?" She placed her hand on his leg, trying to get in to his mind, but all the man could do was look away silently.

"Cloud, I know you feel guilty. But you can talk to me, I'm here for you. I just want to help..." Her eyes gazed toward the ground, she couldn't help feeling helpless. Ever since the meteor fell, Cloud was falling into a deeper and deeper depression. She knew he thought about both the lives of his friends Zack Fair and Aerith Gainsborough constantly, but the truth was far worse than Tifa could ever fathom.

She tried looking back into his eyes, but all she saw was a blank expression. _He's gone again... _Tifa thought, moving her position slightly so she could wake him up once again. She thought it was strange, how he was dreaming with his eyes open...

"Cloud..." She said softly, trying to snap him out of it. Suddenly, he grabbed hold of her arm that was placed on his leg. "C... Cloud?" Tifa repeated, having no idea what was going on in Cloud's mind. He turned his head so he could see her, but his eyes were still blank. "Are you -" Tifa's words were cut off by Cloud suddenly and roughly moved his hand behind Tifa's head and pulled her head close to his before pushing his lips onto hers.

A kiss from Cloud was the last thing Tifa expected. She tried to put her feelings for him on the back burner due to his mental state, but she couldn't help getting lost in the kiss...

Cloud, on the other hand, was experiencing something entirely different. He was getting lost in another one of his "daydreams" again, but this time it was all too real.


	2. Chapter 2: Cloud's Mind

**Chapter 2 - "I'll come back when it's all over."**

**Same thing -Tifa x Cloud x Aerith; Rated M for psychological triggers & smut. Enjoy, review, ect. :D**

Cloud's PoV:

Cloud was aware of his current surrondings. He knew what he was doing... but everything was a blur. He felt like he was in an alternate reality of some sort... with her. He had just spoken to Aerith, right?

He saw her once again. Just like in his dreams. Except this time.. things were more real. It seemed like she was right with him, sitting at the end of his bed, but why weren't her lip movements matching her words?

"Cloud... you have to forgive yourself. I forgive you."

Cloud tried to speak back to Aerith, but the words were stuck in his throat. He knew what he wanted to say, but he was unable. How could he forgive himself? All he wanted was Aerith and Zack to come back to him...

The lack of words was alarming to Cloud, so he decided to do something he wanted to do for a long time. Something he had never gotten the chance to do... He grabbed the back of Aerith's head and kissed her roughly and passionately. He wanted to do so much more. He wanted to tell her he loved her and never let go of her, stay here in this dream land with her forever... but he knew he couldn't. He knew his time with her would run out. He usually saw Aerith in his dreams, but he could never hold her like his, never touch her like this...

To his surprise, she reacted well to his kiss. She kissed him back - possibly with even more passion, did she feel the same way toward him? Cloud pulled her on top of him, feeling the warmth of her touch once again, something he never thought he'd feel again. Her touch, her smile, everything about her was right there again... In the back of his mind, Cloud knew that it wouldn't last. He had to take this chance while he could...

He opened his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming again. He pulled away from their kiss and looked at the girl for a second. He saw everything again: her warm smile, her bright green eyes, her long, flowing brown hair, the pink ribbon, even down to her pink button-up dress she always wore. _It's really her... _

He opened his mouth to speak again, but no words came out. She placed one thin finger over his mouth before kissing him again, her legs wrapped around his body and her arms around his neck. She actually wanted him like he wanted her. Ever since he met her, he was intoxicated with those green eyes... He knew she was Zack's before, but Cloud wanted her for himself now, as selfish as it was.

It wasn't just about the act - he could've done that a million times over. He knew that Tifa had feelings for him, but he couldn't bring himself to feel as strongly for her as he did Aerith, no matter how much he wished he could.

_Aerith, I want to make love to you. _He wasn't sure she could hear his thoughts, but as they kept kissing and kissing, it became very apparent that she wanted him, too.


End file.
